Touched by XANA
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: Prequel, sort of, to Return of XANA. William is captured by XANA, but what happens when he's not attacking the warriors or when he's not busy following XANA's command? You'll find out in this story that is entirely in William's POV. !WARNING!DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 4!
1. Part of the Gang

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is during the time when William was taken over by XANA. It's in his point of view. It's a sort of prequel to my Return of XANA fanfiction. You don't really have to read it first. Either fanfiction makes sense without reading the other.**

**Me: Hey, everyone! DarkDreamer here! Though you can just call me DD, but enough about me, this is about you and want to read a fanfiction.  
Jeremie: Could you speed this up? I need to get back to work.  
Me: Right, sure. I just wanted to let all you people out there know that I may not own code lyoko, but I'm a major fan, Odd being my favorite character. *Odd walks by* Oh, hi Odd!  
Odd: Not this girl again.  
Ulrich: Just ignore her, maybe she'll go away.  
Me: Not a chance! I'm writing about you guys after all. Anyway, on with the fanfiction!**

* * *

**-William's POV-**

This was my first time going to Lyoko and I was in the scanner room with the others. Well, I wasn't even going to Lyoko yet. Right now, Jeremie was just going to scan me into the supercomputer to create my Lyoko form and make me immune to the returns to the past.

"Well, you ready?" Ulrich asked me just before I got into the scanner," You scared?"

"Me? No, why?" I asked in return, trying to hide the fact that I was a bit nervous," What about you? Were you scared the first time?"

"No," Ulrich gave me an answer, but Odd countered, saying," Oh, yeah right."

"I'm telling you, I wasn't scared," Ulrich seemed a bit angry now.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I mixed you up with another Ulrich Stern," Odd seemed to be enjoying it as he was teasing his friend.

"Hey, you can still change your mind," Yumi told me. It didn't seem she was all that thrilled that I agreed to this.

"Are you kidding?" I knew there was no way I would back down now.

I got into the scanner and heard Jeremie's voice over the speakers. "Scanner, William." I saw a light for a moment as the scanner passed my face and then continued to scan the rest of me. It didn't take very long, but I felt a bit drained when it was done and used the wall of the scanner for support.

"Welcome to the club, William," I heard Jeremie say as the scanner opened.

"Well, tell us, how do you feel now?" Odd was the one who asked me.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters," I gave him my answer," But I just can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko."

"Get real, XANA is much more dangerous and devious than you can imagine," Yumi reminded me.

"Plus, before you can put up a decent fight on Lyoko, it's gonna take time," Ulrich warned me," A lot of time."

"At first you better just hang back to check things out," Aelita instructed me," And to try to learn."

"Okay, Okay, don't flip out," I finally stepped out of the scanner," I'm not the kind of guy who tries to steal the show."

None of them seemed all too convinced, but I knew it was just because I was new to the group. We then left, heading up in the elevator to leave.

"I'm really hoping XANA doesn't go on attack tomorrow," Odd told us as we left the elevator," I'm signed up for the interacademy skateboard championship and I'm gonna win it, too."

Aelita laughed a bit at his comment and Yumi smiled, saying," You're not one who likes to steal the show either."

"Odd is right," I smiled as well," Because in life, you should always aim for the top."

"Why not?" Ulrich was smiling as well," That way, when you fall back down, you crash a lot harder." We all laughed at his comment. After that, we went our separate ways, Yumi going home and the rest of us back to our dorms. I laid on the bed when I got there and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! Short, but the next one's going to be a lot longer anyway! Reviews are nice and recommended!**


	2. First Trip to Lyoko

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: So the second chapter is already out! Mostly because I originally wrote chapter one and chapter two as the same chapter, but decided that was too long and cut them apart. Thus, one became two, creating the chapter you are reading now.**

**Me: So, where is this replica anyway? It feels like we've be riding through the network for forever!  
Aelita: It's not far now.  
Me: You said that a half an hour ago! I want to get back to write me fic.  
Jeremie: May I remind you that you don't even own us! The least you could do is help us on missions!  
Me: Fine... *waits until mission is finished* There! Now can I start writing?  
Jeremie: Sure. I'll bring you all in right now.  
Me: *materializes* Great, now I can head home and write! *goes home***

* * *

The next day, I was by myself. Yumi wasn't a boarder, so she was at home, Ulrich and Odd were both at the skateboard championship, and Jeremie and Aelita were working on some kind of program.

Since I had nothing to do, I just stayed int the park and practiced some of my moves in case XANA attacked in the real world. I had to be prepared if I was going to be a Lyoko warrior. After awhile, I got a call. I picked up and said," Yes? Aelita... Cool, great. I'll be right there."

She'd told me that the core of Lyoko was being attacked and I had to get to the factory. I ran right over to the sewer to get to the factory. When I got there, Aelita started to explain more about what was going on.

"If XANA's monsters destroy the sphere, Lyoko will be gone for good," she explained it to me, then continued," And without Lyoko, we don't have any way to fight XANA."

"I read you loud and clear," I said," Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"For the others to get here," Aelita told me.

"They can meet up with us later," I suggested," Let's not waist time. After all, that's the reason you recruited me, right?"

Aelita seemed to think about it for a moment, then called Jeremie for confirmation on whether or not it was a good idea. "Okay, but don't drag your feet," Aelita said to Jeremie before hanging up," Come on, let's go."

"Yes!" I was excited that Jeremie agreed that it was alright if we both went to Lyoko. Aelita then typed something on the computer.

"I've started up the virtualization process to bring us directly into sector five," she gave me another explanation of what was going on," We only have a few seconds to get to the scanner room and go in."

"Let's go," I said, not wanting to waist any more time. I headed down in the elevator with Aelita. When we got down there, we each got into one of the scanners. When we did, the scanners closed and we were virtualized automatically.

We landed on some kind of target in a dome of some kind. The walls were all blue and a white strip kept spiraling around us. I looked at myself and then studied my sword.

"Wow, that's some pretty classy gear," I commented, excited about being on Lyoko," And you? No weapon? You fight with your bare hands? What's your super power?"

"This isn't a video game you know," Aelita seemed pretty angry with me," Let me remind you that we have an important mission to accomplish."

"Okay, okay, sorry," I apologized, turning away from her to look around some more," So, where are the monsters?"

"Follow me," Aelita said," We only have a few minutes to trip a key lever that gets us to the chamber at the core of Lyoko."

"Killer," I smiled," This is ten times better than galactic battle."

The white strip then stopped and it was some kind of entrance. We both moved down it, running to find the key in time. We came down a hallway that finally ended in a big, open room. "It's a movie set, wow," I made another comment on how cool everything looked.

Aelita just surveyed the area and said," The key. It's over there." She pointed across the room and I looked to see another one of those targets made into some kind of button.

"I'm on it," I told her, rushing over to press it before time ran out.

"No, wait!" Aelita tried to stop me and I figured out why as some of the floor rose up in front of me.

"What?" It surprised me, then I heard some kind of groan and asked Aelita," What's that noise I hear?"

"Creepers," Aelita told me before another part of the floor went down. Two ugly brown monsters came out from the hole.

"Creepy crawlers," I smiled, seeing my first monsters," I love this. You take care of the key, I'll take care of these guys." I held up my sword with one hand, but found that it was too heavy for that and grabbed it with my other hand as well, picking it up again.

"Watch it!" Aelita warned me," They can be really tough."

"Works for me," I spoke while getting ready to fight," So can I." I rushed at them, even though Aelita seemed a bit annoyed. "Geronimo!" I had shouted that just before Aelita ran for the key.

As she continued, I quickly took care of two of the Creepers. After I took care of another one, I rushed at three more behind it. When I got close, I spun around to take care of all three at once in no time at all. "Wow, I can't believe it. I am the man!" I bragged a bit.

Aelita then got to the key and pressed it, making it go down into the wall. The floor started to reset itself and Aelita told me," It's okay, William. Come over here."

When she said that, I assumed she meant it was over we could waist a bit of time now, so I said," Wait, just one or two more, okay? This is too cool."

As I took care of the last two, I didn't notice the floor rising up between me and Aelita until it was too late, but I heard her call out," William! No."

I then heard Jeremie's voice talking to her," Aelita, what's going on? Where are Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?"

"How would I know?" Aelita answered him with another question," They're not in the computer lab?"

"No," Jeremie's voice spoke again, just as I saw something weird approaching me. I decided to ask Jeremie about it.

"Hey, Jeremie? There's this really weird looking creature that just showed up," I backed up further, trying to get some distance from it," Like some kind of, uh... giant jelly fish?" I had no other way to describe it and I picked up my sword again.

"What?" Jeremie seemed surprised by the creature's appearance," Aelita, you have to get to William. Hurry, you have to go around the outside."

I could hear him guiding her as I waited for her to arrive," Take the next hallway on your left. No, left! Faster, before the Scyphozoa goes after William!"

I kept hearing him tell her what to do as I was just sitting there with the Scyphozoa. "Take the corridor on your right. Go on!" Then Jeremie spoke to me again, saying," William, get out of there! Hurry up! William, do you hear me?"

"I'm not afraid of some dumb jellyfish," I just stood my ground, ignoring Jeremie, who didn't seem to think I could do this.

"William, just do what I say," Jeremie warned me," I don't know what the Scphozoa wants with you, but it can't be good!" After Jeremie said that, the Scyphozoa knocked my sword out of my hand with ease.

"Whoa!" I watch as it went flying across the room," Rats!" I looked back to see the Scypozoa getting closer again.

Jeremie then went back to instructing Aelita on how to get to me," Aelita, to the next hallway on your left. It's not much further." He then came back to me once more and instructed me," William, get out of there right now! William, do you read me?"

I wasn't all that worried, so I picked up my sword and told him," Relax! The Scyphozoa hasn't moved an inch! Must be scared or-" I'd spoken too soon as the Scyphozoa suddenly got close enough and grabbed me up. I didn't know exactly what it was doing, but it felt like it was putting something in my head and it hurt.

* * *

**The continuation of this part will be next chapter! But I'm sure all of you out there know this episode! So, you probably already know what happens, but I'm sure you've never heard it form William's POV. Please review.**


	3. Merge

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: The third chapter is already finished! I hate the whole last part of it though.**

**So... what else can I say other than that I don't own Code Lyoko? I can't think of anything funny right now.**

* * *

By the time Aelita got there, it was too late. The Scyphozoa had already finished with me and left. Right now, it was like I was trapped in my own mind. I couldn't move my body and even if I could see what was going on, everything was tinted red. Besides seeing that, everything was dark around me. I saw Aelita come up to me and say something, but I couldn't hear her. It seems I couldn't hear anything going on, like it was set on mute.

"I made it so you can't hear because I need to talk with you," I heard the voice in my mind with me and went to see where it was coming from. It was a girl. From the shoulders down, her body was transparent. Her skin was a bit pale and smooth. Her face had soft features and her eyes were red with flecks of gold in them, but held no emotion. Her hair was an icy blue color that faded away when it reached her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I was sure it had to be XANA, but I hadn't been expecting someone like the girl that stood before me.

"Come now, William, you already know that," her speech was very monotone," I am XANA. I've just come to you in this form. As you can see it is not complete, but she wanted to see you."

I heard her say she, which means it wasn't XANA. "If she isn't you, who is she?" I was curious about who XANA was talking about. Maybe someone else XANA is possessing?

"That is not what I came here to discuss with you," XANA just looked at me angrily," I am inside of you now and you aren't going to get rid of me any time soon. We may as well talk."

"Who says I want to talk with you?" I glared at the girl, not wanting anything to do with XANA," You may be possessing me, but that doesn't mean we're suddenly friends."

"You don't want to listen, fine," XANA glared back at me," But I'm going to talk. You can try to fight me, but you won't be able to gain control. I already have complete control until I'm done with you. If you really don't want to talk, then just watch as you attack your friends and destroy Lyoko."

She disappeared and I heard fighting from behind me. I looked back to see that XANA was attacking the others using me. Odd and Yumi went to take care of the Creepers, but I attacked Odd with a beam from my sword, devirtualizing him.

"It's not very nice to attack people from behind," Ulrich ran over and stood his ground. It wasn't long before his sword was knocked out of his hand and my sword went through him, causing him to be devirtualized as well.

Yumi was now the only one left now. I looked up to see her destroy one of the Creepers. I jumped up and slashed her from behind. As she disappeared, I heard her say," I knew it was a bad idea to bring you into the group."

"No, Yumi, it's not me," I tried to talk with her, but I still had no control over what I was doing. I knew that this was the end now. There was nothing I could do to stop it and no one else to defend Lyoko.

XANA then cheered, triumphant. My body then floated over to the orb which represented what was left of Lyoko. The blade in my hands pierced the sphere and electricity surged through me. I could still feel it even though I wasn't in control of my body.

"If you want to survive, you must merge with me," I heard XANA's voice and looked over to see her with an outstretched hand," I can preserve your human DNA sequence and your Lyoko form. If you don't merge with me, you'll fall into the digital sea and be lost forever."

"You'd be willing to save me?" I tried to ask her through the pain.

"Not me," XANA spoke," But she is part of me. She doesn't want you to die."

"What will happen to me if I don't?" I didn't want to merge with XANA and it looked like she could tell I was still fighting her.

"You will fall into the digital sea, as I said before," XANA told me," When that happens, your body will be destroyed. You will become nothing more than data floating in the network. It will be the end of your existence. Not even your friends will be able to save you."

"And what if I do agree?" I knew I shouldn't agree, but if I didn't, I would be lost forever.

"You will become one with me, both your mind and body," XANA explained," While your body is active, your mind will be one with mine. When it is not, you will at least have control of your mind. But if you don't agree to merging with me, you can never return to Earth."

"How long will I have to merged with you?" I wanted to know.

"Either until your friends materialize you or until your body is destroyed," XANA said," But you don't need to worry about the second one. Your body will be more resilient when I control it. You just have to wait for your friends to save you."

It sounded like a prison in my own mind, but I didn't have time to think about this right now. I knew I had to return to Earth one day and merging with XANA seemed to be my only hope of survival. If this was the only way, I had to take it. I touched the translucent hand in front of me and the figure then went into my mind. The pain stopped after that and it almost felt like I was sleeping as she took over.

* * *

**So, yeah, this is where the title actually comes in play. He touched XANA and merged with her. The girl is based off the personification of XANA that I created in my Return of XANA fic. Anyway, some reviews would be nice.**


	4. Return to Earth

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Been gone for a long time, I know. But I did get a lot done, including a chapter for this! Fourth chapter still isn't that interesting, but what can you do? Based off the episode William Returns.**

**So... what else can I say other than that I don't own Code Lyoko? I can't think of anything funny right now.**

* * *

I woke up sometime later to see XANA in front of me again. I didn't say anything to her, turning away from her, but I couldn't ignore her when she spoke to me.

"I'm going to let you return to Earth for a short amount of time," she said.

"You would do that?" I turned back towards her.

"Yes, but you have to agree to something," she told me," You will tell nothing to your friends about me and act as if you don't remember anything when you were possessed."

"But what do you plan on doing?" I had to ask, as I knew XANA wouldn't materialize me for no reason.

"You don't need to know that," she scowled.

I thought about it. I did want to see my friends again, but if she was going to hurt them, I wasn't sure I should. Still, if I didn't agree, she would probably send me anyway, just under her control.

"Alright," I finally agreed," I won't tell them, but I want to see them."

"Good," a smile spread across XANA's face. She then disappeared and I felt a bit light headed, like after the first time I was scanned into the super computer.

I looked around to see that I was in one of the scanners at the factory and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice being back in the real world, even if it was temporary and XANA was plotting something for my friends.

I headed back towards the school, wanting to see my friends. I walked up just in time to hear Sissi badgering them about where I was.

"Are you talking about me?," I asked, much to everyone's surprise, since I was supposed to have been on Lyoko.

I got Sissi, Milly and Tamiya to leave them alone, then the group asked me exactly what happened. Thanks to XANA, I couldn't risk telling them. I had no idea what she'd do to them if I did.

"All I can remember is being virtualized on Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa," I lied," It's a blank after that. That is, till this morning when I woke up in the factory."

Everyone seemed a little bit skeptical. Odd then pinched me and I asked him," Hey, what are you doing Odd? You're hurting me."

"Just checking to make sure you're not one of XANA's ghosts," he explained, smiling.

"No danger of that," Jeremie confirmed," There isn't any activated tower on Lyoko. William couldn't have been sent by XANA."

I tussled his hair and told him," So, you can stop pinching me like-" I was interrupted by the bell for classes. I had completely forgotten all the classes I missed since I just wanted to see everyone.

"Anyhow, you're just in time for a quiz in Math," Yumi warned me.

"Timing, huh? I haven't studied at all," I admitted.

"So? Since when have you ever studied," we both laughed a bit at that last comment. I chased after her to class, leaving the others behind.

I eventually caught up to Yumi and stopped her. She looked back at me smiling, but it quickly faded when she saw the solemn look on my face.

"Is something wrong William?," she asked me, looking worried.

"It's just... I wanted to say I'm sorry," I said," For everything. I don't really remember, but I know I was a lot of trouble and you have no reason to trust me anymore. I guess I turned out to be a bad choice to join the group."

"No, William, you were fine," she reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling," It was me who should've trusted you more. I just didn't think I could after XANA took control of you, but you're back now and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess," I couldn't help but still feel upset, since I wasn't really back. It was then that I felt Yumi's hand slip into mine.

"Anyway, we need to get back to class," she blushed as she said this.

I nodded in agreement, a slight smile returning to my face. We walked to class hand in hand after that. I was just happy to be there with her.

The classes all day were rather boring, especially since I didn't know what we were talking about in some classes since I was gone for so long. After classes, I had some time to spend with the group, catching up on what was going on with them. After it got late, everyone had to leave, Yumi having to go home.

"I'll walk you home, if you want," I offered.

"Oh, sure," she agreed, Ulrich reacting a bit angrily.

"Hey, don't blame her," I told Ulrich," She hasn't seen me in awhile. I'm sure she just agreed so she could have a bit more time with me."

Ulrich lightened up a little bit, but Yumi looked surprised that I'd said that to cheer him up. It was really just so I didn't leave with Ulrich angry at me.

"You know, you didn't have to defend yourself for Ulrich," she told me as we walked towards her house," Though it was nice that you did. I don't like it when you two are mad at each other."

"I didn't want him to be mad at me," I shrugged," I know I didn't need to, since we are friends and he'd probably get over it."

"Yeah, probably," she agreed," Anyway, since we're here now, you should probably head back to Kadic."

"I want to tell you something first," I stopped her for a moment," Something more serious than just an apology. I just wanted to say that-"

I was interrupted as my head started to hurt. I could hear XANA's voice in my head as she tried to take over.

"William, are you alright?," Yumi put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, just a headache," I lied," I just need to get some rest and I'll be fine."

I left her and started back towards the school. As I got there, I finally lost control and XANA took over, but it was different. I was still looking out, almost like I was dreaming since I wasn't in control. She took me up to Aelita's room.

Sissi was there with Milly and Tamiya when XANA arrived. She was attacking Aelita with questions now. XANA stood by the doorway.

"Can't you let her study in peace, huh?," the voice was mine, but XANA was the one speaking," Alright, get going, all three of you. You've annoyed her enough."

"Oh, William, you came back," Sissi acted like she was surprised," I thought you were over seas."

"Get going I said," XANA repeated.

"Okay, Okay. We're out of here," Sissi scowled a bit as the three left the room. The door closed behind them, leaving just Aelita and me, under the control of XANA.

"Thanks William," Aelita said," Without you, I'd have been Sissi's next victim and that's even worse than be-"

"Than becoming a prisoner of XANA, is that what you're saying?," XANA spoke and she looked surprised as I said that. XANA then shocked her to have her pass out and started towards the factory.

As XANA entered the factory, she started an automatic virtualization, something I didn't personally know how to do. She put Aelita in one scanner and got in the other. When we got to Lyoko, I could hear XANA in my head, saying," Welcome home."

She then continued whit Aelita through the newly recreated Sector 5. I didn't know what she was planning, but I knew it had to be bad and I hoped that the others could stop her in time.

It had been awhile and Aelita started to wake up. "Where am I? What's going on?," she asked," William, where are you taking me? Let me go!"

I wanted to tell her the truth more than anything, but I couldn't even speak and XANA said nothing as she continued moving, but Aelita broke free from the smoke used to carry her.

"Energy field!," she attacked me and I could still feel the pain of being hit and knocked back even though I wasn't in control.

XANA quickly picked me back up, but didn't follow after her, hearing Ulrich behind.

"So, having fun without inviting us?," I turned to face him," You sure have changed, haven't you?"

My sword then appeared in my hand to use against Ulrich, but I then heard Jeremie's voice talking to Ulrich.

"Be careful Ulrich," he warned him," XANA's sent some Creepers just behind you."

After hearing that, XANA used some kind of smoke to go after Aelita, leaving Ulrich to fight the Creepers instead.

I continued to chase her until I ran her into a corner, then coming back up from the smoke.

"Energy field!," she tried to attack me again, but the attack missed this time. I continued towards her and she tried something else.

"No, William, listen to me!," she tried to get through to the real me, but I couldn't respond at all. XANA responded for me by attacking her, causing her to pass out again. I then started running through Sector 5 once more.

The two of us got to the outer dome, where a Manta came to meet us. Aelita was lifted up and placed onto the Manta, me close behind her, placing a foot on her to keep her down. Reins appeared in my hands and the Manta flew off towards one of the tunnels out of the sector.

As XANA took her towards the tunnel, Ulrich and Yumi appeared behind. The Manta set off a mine field, which the two of them avoided as best they could. One ended up hitting Ulrich, devirtualizing him. Yumi continued after me as I entered the tunnel.

XANA came out on the other side of the tunnel with Yumi, Aelita starting to wake up again. She didn't get up, but Yumi got closer. My sword appeared again as she took out her fans and I sent a wave of energy at her.

She fell off her Overwing towards the digital sea. I thought it was the end for her. "Yumi!," Aelita shouted, worried as well. But just as she was about to fall, two laser arrows hit her, devirtualizing her.

XANA looked back to see Odd, then gained speed. "Bonzai!," Odd yelled as he chased after me.

A few more laser arrows were fired, hitting the Manta and causing Aelita to fall. I watched as Odd snatched her from the air on the Overboard and flew away. XANA wasn't too happy about that and went after him.

"I hate to cut in William, but Aelita has always preferred the company of a real gentleman," Odd joked.

"Laser arrow!," he finally destroyed the Manta and I started to fall. XANA stopped me, floating in the air for a moment.

"Sorry, but, I hate being tailgated," Odd made another joke before speeding off.

XANA just turned around and went into the digital sea. She brought me back to the replika of the Ice Sector, then into the tower. Once inside, my body went inactive and I gained control of my my mind again. It was just like before when XANA took over for the first time, except all black like I was trapped in some dark place.

"Aren't you glad to be back where you belong?," XANA appeared before me again, noticing I looked upset.

"I belong on Earth and I won't be happy until I'm returned there," I told her.

"This is where you belong until your friends set you free," she replied," Either way, you can't leave until they do."

"Just leave me alone," I scowled," I don't want to see you right now."

"Very well," XANA gave me that as an answer, then disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to be free from XANA. Until that happened, I was stuck with her and could do nothing more but sit here alone.

* * *

**So, the new chapter is up! I got a lot done recently and put up new chapters for all but one of my Code Lyoko fics. This being said, it took a lot of work, and I'm taking a break. Just a couple of days, since I'll be working on a video as well. Reviews please!**


End file.
